


The Day Stephanie Left

by Tyler743



Series: Rise of the Phoenix [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler743/pseuds/Tyler743
Summary: Takes place in Phoenix: Fire on Fire when Bruce decides Stephanie should leave the manor because of the rift that has been made between Damian and Tim.Enjoy!





	The Day Stephanie Left

Stephanie stood outside of the large wooden door for much longer than she should have; her heart beating so fast within her chest that she could feel it in her hands. She hated the fact that she had cheated on Tim, and she hated the fact that she had been caught even more. How could she have been stupid enough to let herself fall into Damian’s arms, and bed, numerous times? He was only a kid for crying out loud, and Tim had given her absolutely everything she needed.

  
She was an idiot.

  
Taking a deep breath she slowly raised one hand; it was her full intentions to knock on the door, but instead her knuckles fell lightly against the wood and she once again froze. She knew Tim was in there, heartbroken because of her doing, what was she supposed to say to him? Somehow “I’m sorry” just didn’t seem like it was enough. But she had to say something, especially after the last thing they had said to each other before Damian decided to freak out and break his leg was out of the whims of rage.

  
“Come on Stephanie...”the blonde mumbled to herself, leaning into the door and resting her forehead on it. “Just knock.”

  
“Stephanie.”

  
The sudden deep voice caused her to jump away from the door and she quickly looked around to see Bruce standing there.

  
How the hell had he snuck up on her without making a sound? She supposed he was Batman after all.

  
His blue eyes were narrowed at her in a way that reminded her too much of his son and she awkwardly looked down at her feet, heat rising to her cheeks. God she hated everything right now.

  
“I...I just wanted to talk to Tim for a minute to apologize...” her voice was weak and slightly timid, as though she were afraid that the man would knock her senseless for destroying the atmosphere of the house.

  
“I don’t think an apology will do much.” Bruce said sternly, looking down at her the way a disappointed parent would their own child. Stephanie sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and nodded. She knew he was right, it wouldn’t do anything.

  
“Yeah...”

  
A short pause fell between them before Bruce finally sighed deeply and looked towards the door.

  
“I think it would be best for everyone if you left the manor for the time being.”

  
Although she was not surprised by this, it hurt nonetheless. For the last year, this was home for Stephanie, these people were her family, she had no one else. She was finally happy with a people who cared about her and she blew it...like she always did with everything.

  
“I’ll get Alfred to make some calls about a living arrangement, and I can provide money to help you start out.”

  
Great...she was a Bruce Wayne charity case now. Things couldn’t get any worse.

  
“Thanks.” Was all she could say, though she knew she should have been saying more, she wanted to say more, but her words just wouldn’t work. Besides, she didn’t see a point to talk, really. Bruce probably thought she was the biggest slut this side of Gotham, not to mention a creeper for defiling his sixteen year old son.

  
Seeming to notice her discomfort, the older Wayne spoke again.

  
“Damian is my son....” here it comes. “and Tim might as well be. I don’t choose sides when it comes to family.” Well she was sure Jason could beg to differ, but this not where she was expecting this conversation to go at all. “However, I can’t pretend that what you did wasn’t wrong. Damian needs to learn that not everything he wants in this world is his for the taking,”

  
His dark brows furrowed. “Unlike what his mother taught him. I understand that when something’s been ingrained in you at such a young age sometimes it’s hard to think otherwise. I just didn’t know it would take this long.”

  
Was he talking to himself? Did he blame himself for this? God...he and Damian did have a lot in common, despite neither of them thinking that they did.

  
Stephanie inhaled and with her exhale, responded. “I understand.”

  
Bruce nodded his head, one strand of thick black hair that was usually gelled flat against his head fell forward slightly. He began to walk but stopped just beside her, his voice lowering into a deep husk.

  
“Say your goodbyes. I want you packed by the morning.”

  
Stephanie felt her heart implode in her chest as Bruce walked away, his shoes clicking against the hardwood.

  
God she fucked up. She fucked up BIG time.

  
The blonde sighed and finally brought herself to knock on the door, though she didn’t wait for Tim to respond to open it. She stepped inside the room; Tim was in the bed, his ocean like eyes staring at her, his face wrinkled with an emotion she didn’t fully understand. Their eyes locked as she closed the door behind her, but she didn’t walk any further into the room.

“Bruce kicked me out.”

  
Why was that the first thing she said to him?

  
“He thought it would best for everyone if...if I left.” Her voice was beginning to crack. God, she prayed that she wouldn’t burst into tears halfway through this conversation. She needed to keep her cool and act strong, even though she was falling apart on the inside. She was sure he was too.

  
“Yeah, I heard.” Tim’s voice was cold and different from how it normally was. She felt as though she were talking to a stranger. “He’s probably right.”

  
“Tim...I don’t what I can say to you to make you see how sorry I am!”

  
Well there goes her cool.

  
Stephanie’s voice was slightly hectic as she made her way towards the bed, stopping at the bottom of it. Tim’s eyes narrowed.

  
“But I am, I am so sorry. I hate that you had to see that, and I wish I could take it back.”

  
“Take what back?”

  
Stephanie’s eyes widened and her brows furrowed slightly. “Wh-what do you mean?”

  
“You said you wish you could take it back. What do you mean? Do you wish you could take back the fact that you fucked Bruce’s sixteen year old kid, or do you wish you could take back the fact that I figured it out?”

  
Stunned, Stephanie just stared at him, her mind whirling around the question. In all honesty, she hadn’t thought about it. In the past few hours her mind hadn’t really thought about her and Damian as much as she had thought about how much she had hurt Tim and fucked up her own life. Did she regret it?

  
“Which is it Stephanie?” Tim pressed bitterly, his thin lips pulling down into a frown. Stephanie shook her head and her mouth opened, but no words came out. She didn’t regret it. She loved Tim, but...there was something there between her and Damian. She had enjoyed every single time they were together, it felt...liberating in a way that she had never felt with Tim. She didn’t know what to say.

  
Apparently however, she didn’t need to say anything because Tim’s eyes narrowed even further.

  
“How many times?” he demanded, his harsh tone making her feel smaller than she already did. “You were alone together for weeks. How many times did you...”

  
Well, she supposed there was no use lying to him now, she had already been caught. Lying any more would just end up fucking her even harder, she was sure of it.

  
“I don’t know...”she said quietly, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. “A few.”

  
Tim turned his head to the side, his bottom lip quivering slightly. Stephanie stayed quiet for a minute. She could hear her heart now, her every drop of blood pump through her veins. It only got worse when Tim finally looked back at her, his eyebrows knitted together on his forehead, the bottom of his eyes glistening with the threat of tears.

  
“Do you love him?” he asked with a sob. Again Stephanie tried to swallow, and she quickly reached up to wipe away a warm tear that was suddenly rolling down her cheek.

  
“I...” her voice broke into a light heave and she inhaled quickly, trying her best to regain composure, she could only shake her head, but she knew that Tim knew it was a lie. His head fell forward, allowing his black fringe to fall and his body shook slightly. More tears made their way down her cheeks and she found herself suddenly wiping her entire face with her hands.

  
The two of them sat in silence for a moment, their hushed sobs echoing one another. She really didn’t know how she felt about Damian. Could she call it love? She wasn’t sure...but she knew there was something, something strong.

  
Tim looked up again, his whole face stained with tears, his eyes filled with water. It hurt Stephanie to see more than anything.

  
“Do you...love me?” he asked through his tears. “Did you ever love me?”

  
“I do. I do love you Tim, I always have.”

  
As quickly as she could she rushed to the side of the bed, sat down and held his face, her thumbs brushing away his tears. She was surprised he let her touch him, and was even more surprised when he leaned into her touch.

  
“What did I do wrong?”

  
Stephanie shook her head. “Nothing. You did nothing. You’re perfect.”

  
“But you still fucking cheated on me. Why?”

  
There was nothing more she could say in her defense. Maybe she was just a shitty person, maybe she did deserve to live alone, she was obviously struggling with living with people.  
“I’m just....confused.” she said, and he pulled away from her, giving her a look that said he was not convinced.

  
“Confused? About what?”

  
“I don’t know...but...I think I just need some time to think; about everything. I mean...if you still want to be with me...”

  
Why would she say that? That had to be one of the dumbest things she had ever said in her life! How dare she break his heart and then assume that he would still want to be in a relationship with her. God she was an IDIOT! But the words were just coming out.

  
Tim fell silent for a moment. “I don’t know...” he spoke so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. “Maybe we can both take some time...think some things over. If you want that.”

  
“I’d like that. I’d like some time.”

  
He nodded. “Okay.”

  
Stephanie was relieved that Alfred had put Tim in Dick’s old room for the time being so that when she packed her things she didn’t have to feel as awkward with him being there, but she was still hurting. She sobbed almost the entire time as she put her clothing that was scattered around the floor into her suitcase, and cleaned up her dresser. It was like moving out of your childhood home for the first time, scary and lonely. She had no idea what her next step would be, or if she even had a next step.

  
In the morning Alfred woke her up early, which was unfortunate because she had hardly gotten a wink of sleep. He told her that there was a cab waiting outside, and that Bruce had managed to get her old apartment back from the landlord of the building. She was a bit happy to go somewhere familiar, but couldn’t help but feel as though she were taking a step backwards.

  
As she walked down the hall, tugging her suitcase behind her, she stopped in front of Damian’s door.

  
She wasn’t going to say goodbye to him, or sorry to him, or anything to him and it hurt her. It hurt her a lot, but she knew it was for the best. Maybe one day they would meet again and be able to talk things out, maybe. She supposed it all depended on what she decided to do in the long run.

  
“Miss Brown.” Alfred called from the stairs, causing her to look at him. His brown eyes were sympathetic, but still held a disappointed gleam in them. She nodded and walked over to him, handing him her suitcase to carry down the stairs.

  
“Thank you for everything Alfred.” She said as they reached the front door and he handed her suitcase back. “I’m sorry I ruined everything.”

  
“It takes far more than one person to ruin everything, Miss Brown.” Alfred said calmly. “And that’s hardly what happened here. We’ll all quite be fine.”

  
Stephanie smiled slightly and threw her arms around the old man’s neck. She always liked Alfred, she would miss him.

  
He hugged her back. “I hope the same will go for you.”

“I’ll take care of myself.” She assured him, pulling away and smiling. “I promise.”

  
“I have no doubt.”

  
Alfred opened the door and waved at the cab driver, nodding his head politely before passing Stephanie an envelope he had tucked in his jacket pocked. Bruce’s money no doubt. Stephanie took it.

  
“Goodbye Miss Brown.”

  
“Goodbye Alfred.”

  
More than anything she wanted to tell him to say goodbye to Damian for her, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it, so with one hesitant step she started her decent to the car.

  
“Good morning Miss.” The cab driver said cheerfully as he jumped out to help her put her bag in the back. “Beautiful day!”

  
She tried to smile at him and nodded slightly before getting into the car. Sighing deeply she turned to the manor. She had seen the exterior many of times over the last year, but this time felt different. This time she knew she was never coming back, she could just feel it.


End file.
